Unknown Vocaloid
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan Mikuo,Rinto,Lenka dan Luki sebagai Vocaloid gagal. Namun hidup mereka berubah setelah bertemu dengan Vocaloid yang terkenal. Bad Summary T T. Aku Author yang baru gabung, maaf kalau cerita kurang menarik XO Riview Please!


Fail of Vocaloid

Vocaloid terkenal akan kehebatan bernyanyinya, seperti Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, dan Megurine Luka. Mereka terkenal akan kehebatannya, namun siapa sangka kalau sebenarnya masih ada kembaran mereka yang gagal dan tak dikenal umum. Seperti Hatsune Mikuo, Kagamine Rinto dan Kagamine Lenka, dan Megurine Luki. Mereka disebut gagal karena tak dapat bernyanyi dengan baik, selain itu, penampilan fisik mereka pun kurang baik. Mikuo yang merupakan kembaran sang diva Miku, memang memiliki wajah yang keren, namun suaranya serak seakan tak enak untuk didengar. Rinto dan Lenka, memiliki wajah yang kurang bagus, contohnya, Rinto yang kulit dibagian pipi kanannya terkelupas sehingga kabel-kabel dalam tubuhnya terlihat, sedangkan Lenka, wajah sebelah kirinya yang terkelupas, sehingga mereka selalu menggunakan perban jika ingin pergi keluar kamar. Sedangkan Megurine Luki, gagal karena suaranya yang tidak enak didengar.

Rinto, dan Lenka selalu mengandalkan Mikuo dalam setiap keadaan. Luki sendiri bergantung pada Mikuo. Para vocaloid gagal ini dipekerjakan diperusahaan Yamaha sebagai Cleaning Service. Bagi Mikuo dan yang lain, mereka sudah bersyukur diberi pekerjaan, karena para vocaloid gagal sebelumnya, tak diberi kesempatan hidup, justru mereka dihancurkan.

Suatu hari, Mikuo dan Luki sedang membersihkan ruang santai para diva, Miku, Rin, Len dan Luka. Perasaan Luki sedikit sedih melihatnya, karena Luki ingin segera bertemu sang kakak, Luka. Tapi, itu tak mungkin, bila Luki sudah bersuara, para pekerja saja akan kabur, apalagi bila Luka yang mendengarnya. Mikuo sendiri merasakan hal yang sama, namun ia masih bisa bekerja dengan lama berselang, pintu ruang santai pun terbuka dan menampilkan Miku, Rin, Len dan Luka yang sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran para fans. Mikuo dan Luki hanya diam mematung, karena jika Miku dan yang lainnya mengetahui keberadaan mereka, nama Miku dan yang lainnya dalam dunia hiburan akan tercoreng. Rin yang menyadari keberadaan Mikuo dan Luki pun berkata.

"Kalian sedang apa disini? Sebaiknya kalian pergi, hanya mengganggu saja!" Ucap Rin, Mikuo pun membereskan peralatan bersih-bersihnya, namun Luki masih diam mematung.

"Rin! Kau tak boleh begitu! Mereka kan hanya ingin membersihkan ruangan ini!" Ucap Len. Lalu, pintu ruang santai yang terkunci pun diketuk perlahan, para diva mulai merasa ketakutan karena mereka pikir itu adalah fans mereka, kecuali Luka yang berdiri dengan santainya.

"Mikuo-nii! Luki-nii! Tolong buka pintunya! Kita masih harus membersihkan koridor!" Ucap sang suara dibalik pintu, yang diyakini oleh Mikuo adalah suara Lenka.

"Tunggu disitu, Lenka, Rinto! Kami sebentar lagi selesai!" Ucap Mikuo. Dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu sambil menggandeng Luki yang masih terdiam. Pintu pun terbuka. Terlihat Lenka dan Rinto yang sedang menunggu. Miku, Rin, Len dan Luka sedikit terkejut mendengar nama-nama yang disebutkan oleh mereka tadi, sampai akhirnya Miku menyadarinya.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Panggil Miku, Mikuo dan yang lainnya menoleh. Miku, Rin, Len dan Luka mengejar Mikuo dan yang lainnya yang sedang berdiri cukup jauh dari sana.

"Maaf, memanggil tiba-tiba. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Miku ramah. Rin, Len dan Luka melihat dari belakang Miku.

" Maaf, Nona. Nama kami tak penting. Sekali lagi maaf, kami masih harus bekerja." Ucap Rinto mewakili yang lain, karena Mikuo tak mungkin mengeluarkan suaranya yang jelek itu didepan Miku. Mikuo dan yang lainnya pun segera berangkat menuju koridor. Sementara Miku dan yang lainnya berdiskusi di ruang santai.

"Miku, apa kau pikir, nama mereka sama seperti nama kita?" Tanya Luka.

"Begitulah. Terutama pria bernama Luki tadi. Dia mirip denganmu, mulai dari rambut, warna mata, bahkan tinggi badanpun tak beda jauh." Jelas Miku.

"Umm… Rin dan Len, apa kalian ingat nama mereka berempat?" Tanya Luka.

"Ya, dua pria yang berada didalam ruangan ini namanya Mikuo dan Luki kalau tak salah." Ucap Rin. " Lalu yang ada diluar Rinto dan Lenka, kalau tak salah." Lanjut Len. Luka mencatat keempat nama tersebut dimemo kecilnya.

"Ok, kita selidiki mereka lain kali. Sekarang kita latihan dulu." Balas Luka.

Sementara itu dikoridor, Mikuo, Luki, Rinto, dan Lenka yang sedang membersihkan koridor pun tak kalah hebohnya, karena baru pertama kalinya mereka bertemu langsung dengan Miku dan lainnya.

"Enak ya, Mikuo-nii dan Luki-nii. Tadi, seruangan dengan mereka!" Ucap hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Enak apanya? Aku seperti mau mati tahu!" Balas Luki dengan suara yang kurang enak.

"Sebaiknya, kau tak usah banyak bicara dan teriak, nanti suara mu hilang lagi." Ucap Mikuo dengan suara serak.

"Bagaimana, kalau sekarang kita kembali kekamar saja? Sudah jam 6 sore." Ucap Lenka."Ide bagus Lenka!" Balas Rinto yang langsung menarik lengan Lenka dan pergi kekamar mereka. Mikuo dan Luki hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang.

Di belakang Mikuo dan Luki, terlihat empat bayangan yang mengikuti Mikuo dan Luki. Mereka adalah Miku, Luka, Rin dan Len yang penasaran akan nama para pekerja yang mirip dengan mereka itu.

Dikamar kecil yang ditempati oleh empat vocaloid gagal ini, mereka menyimpan barang kenangan, bahwa mereka adalah vocaloid. Yaitu, seragam vocaloid dan Headset yang mereka tinggalkan karena perintah dari atasan, bila tak ingin dimusnahkan. Mikuo dan yang lainnya mengenakan kembali seragam dan headset milik mereka dan bercermin. Miku dan yang lainnya sedikit shock saat melihat hal itu. Mereka mengintip dari jendela yang terletak dikamar kecil itu.

"Apa aku tak salah lihat? Itu kan seragam vocaloid?" Ucap Rin tak percaya." Kau tak salah lihat kok." Jawab Len singkat.

"Umm…Pakaian mereka mirip dengan kita." Ucap Luka mengamati.

" Ya! Dua pria yang berada diruangan santai tadi, benar-benar mirip denganku dan Luka! Lalu, dua remaja yang mukanya diperban itu mirip kalian Rin, Len!" Ucap Miku.

Rinto yang sedang duduk dipinggir kasur pun melihat kearah jendela, dan mendapati empat pasang mata yang memata-matai mereka. Sontak Rinto langsung membuka pintu dan mengagetkan Miku dan yang lainnya yang sedang asyik mengintip.

"Hei! Kalau mau buka pintu pelan-pelan dong!" Ucap Rin marah pada Rinto. Rinto hanya menunduk. Tak lama Mikuo, Luki dan Lenka keluar dari kamar sempitnya.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Tanya Lenka lembut. "Maaf, mengganggu. Kami hanya sedikit ingin tahu mengenai nama kalian yang mirip dengan kami." Ucap Len sambil menjitak Rin karena berkata tak sopan tadi.

"Sebaiknya kalau ingin bicara didalam saja." Ucap Rinto. Mereka pun berkumpul di kamar sempit tempat vocaloid gagal pun mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kalian memiliki seragam dan headset seperti kami?" Tanya Miku antusias.

"Maaf, kami tak bisa beritahu." Balas Rinto. Miku hanya manyun, ngambek. Mikuo yang melihatnya cekikikan pelan. Miku sedikit merah karena itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa nama kalian mirip dengan kami?" Tanya Luka.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan." Balas Lenka.

"Sekarang aku! Kenapa dari tadi yang menjawab pertanyaan kami hanya kalian berdua pirang?" Tanya Rin sambil menunjuk Rinto dan Lenka.

"Karena mereka memiliki suara yang buruk. Lagi pula kenapa kau mengatai kami 'pirang'? Padahal kau sendiri pirang?" Tanya Rinto. Rin yang salah tingkah hanya memalingkan wajah.

"Maaf pertanyaan kakakku sepertinya sedikit sadis. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa wajah kalian berdua diperban?" Tanya Len ramah.

"Itu… Karena, wajah kami rusak…" Jawab Lenka pelan. Len sedikit tersentak.

"Apa kalian Vocaloid gagal yang sedang ramai dibicarakan oleh para professor itu?" Tanya Luka seketika.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Kaget Luki yang langsung berteriak dengan suara yang buruk. Rin hanya menutup telinga.

"Jadi, benar ya? Apa kau yang bernama Luki?" Tanya Luka. Luki hanya mengangguk pelan sambil berjalan membelakangi kearah kasur bertingkatnya.

"Jadi, kau adikku ya…" Ucap Luka pelan. Miku yang mendengarnya sedikit kaget.

" Darimana kau tahu info itu Luka?" Tanya Miku.

"Yang aku tahu, Vocaloid gagal itu ada adikku, kakakmu, dan kakak kembar dari Rin dan Len." Jelas Luka.

"Kakakku? Yang mana?"Tanya Miku antusian sambil melihat keraha para vocaloid gagal.

"Aku.." Ucap Mikuo sambil mengangkat tangan. Lenka dan Rinto sendiri hanya menunjuk kearah Mikuo.

"KAKAK!" Teriak Miku dan langsung memeluk Mikuo. Mikuo yang kaget hanya bisa pasrah.

"Berarti, kalian berdua?" Tanya Len menunjuk Lenka dan Rinto.

"Yap! Aku kakakmu. Dan Rinto kakak Rin." Ucap Lenka.

"Eh? Kakakku? Bararti tadi aku?" Kaget Rin saat menyadari kesalahannya 'Membentak kakaknya sendiri'.

"Ya, tadi kau memmbentak kakakmu Rinny." Ucap Rinto. "Jangan panggil Rinny!" Balas Rin. Dan terjadilah adu mulut antara Rin dan Rinto.

"Maaf, jadinya seperti ini.." Ucap Lenka pindah disebelah Len karena tempatnya menjadi arena adu mulut Rin dan Rinto."Tak masalah,lagi pula itu memang sifatnya Rin. Boleh aku panggil kakak?" Tanya Len. "Silahkan" Jawab Lenka.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali kekamar kalian. Jika yang lainnya tahu tentang kami, kami akan di non-aktif kan. Lalu, nama kalian akan tercoreng didunia hiburan." Jelas Mikuo sedikit sulit karena suaranya yang serak.

" Sepertinya, masalah kalian pada suara dan wajah ya? Baiklah, kami akan kembali. Besok kami akan berkunjung lagi kesini." Ucap Miku. Lalu mereka keluar dari kamar sempitnya.

Setelah Miku dan yang lainnya keluar, Mikuo, Luki, Rinto dan Lenka segera melepas seragam vocaloid mereka dan menggantinya dengan kaos biasa. Mikuo mendapat firasat buruk tentang ini.

Paginya, Kamar yang ditinggali oleh para vocaloid gagal diketuk perlahan. Lenka yang sudah bangun langsung membukakan pintu tampa memakai perbannya terlebih dahulu.

"KYAAA~ Umph!" Teriak orang yang membuka pintu dan langsung membungkam mulutnya. Ternyata Miku, Luka, Rin dan Len yang datang.

"Maaf mengagetkan. Tadi, karena terburu-buru, aku lupa memasang perbannya.." Jelas Lenka.

"Jadi, begitu ya. Kupikir mukamu rusak kenapa, rupanya hanya luka bakar yang membakar kulit manusiamu." Ucap Luka. "Mana yang lain?" Lanjut Luka.

"Masih tidur, tapi Mikuo-nii sudah bangun. Tadi, dia dipanggil professor." Ucap Lenka sambil menunduk.

"Apa kami boleh masuk kak?" Tanya Len. Lenka mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Miku dan yang lainnya masuk.

Setelah lama bercerita, waktu menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, yang berarti para vocaloid akan konser. Miku dan yang lainnya pun pergi untuk konser. Tak lama kemudian, Mikuo masuk kekamar sempit.

"Apa yang dibicarakan professor?" Tanya Rinto, takut kalau keberadaan mereka diketahui oleh professor.

"Profesor sudah tahu semuanya. Dia bilang, besok kita akan di non-aktif kan. Tapi, aku minta kalau sebaiknya aku dimusnahkan sekaligus, tapi tenang, kalian tidak akan di non-aktif atau dimusnahkan kok!" Ucap Mikuo berusaha senyum, meski yang tertulis adalah senyum sedih.

"Jangan bercanda! Lagi-lagi kau merelakan hidupmu untuk kami!" Teriak Luki tak terima jika semua beban ditimpakan pada Mikuo seorang.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Profesor bilang hari ini kita libur, untuk menikmati hari terakhirku. Bagaimana kalau kita lihat konser Miku dan yang lain?" Tawar Mikuo. Semuanya hanya saling tatap hingga semuanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun bersiap untuk melihat konser Miku dan yang lain.

Di belakang panggung konser Miku, Miku terkejut melihat keberadaan Mikuo dan yang lainnya yang berada disana.

"Mikuo-nii! Kok bisa ada disini?Kenapa kalian tidak kerja?" Tanya Miku."Kami sedang ya, nanti malam kau mau datang kekamar kami?" Tanya Mikuo dengan nada yang sangat serak.

"Tentu! Kami pasti datang kok! Ya kan?" Tanya Miku pada Luka, Rin dan Len. Serempak mereka mengangguk."Mikuo-nii lihat! Kami pasti datang kok!" Ucap Miku dengan senangnya. Sebenarnya Mikuo sedih karena ini hari terakhir ia didunia, tapi Karena senyum Miku ia jadi, kuat untuk dimusnahkan besok.

Hari pun menjelang malam, Kamar sempit yang terletak dipojok perusahaan Yamaha kedatangan empat tamu istimewa. Miku mengetuk pintu. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria berambut teal yang kurang terawat.

"Mikuo-nii! Kami bawa hadiah untuk kalian!" Ucap Miku dengan riang. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Balas Mikuo. Miku dan yang lain pun masuk kedalam kamar sempit itu.

Mereka pun langsung berpencar, Len yang langsung memeluk Lenka, Rin yang langsung menyerahkan hadia untuk Rinto, Dan Luka yang mengobrol dengan Luki. Sedangkan, Miku duduk didekat jendela bersama Mikuo.

"Miku, jika aku akan dimusnahkan. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Mikuo. Miku sedikit terlonjak mendengarnya.

"Tentu aku akan sedih! Dan aku tak akan mau bernyanyi untuk selama-lamanya!" Balas Miku. "Kau tak boleh begitu, kau harus kuat." Nasihat Mikuo.

"Umm… Mikuo-nii, besok kan ultah ku. Ultahmu kapan?" Tanya Miku."Besok." Jawab Mikuo singkat. Miku terlonjak lagi mendengarnya. 'Rupanya kami memang kembar… Apa boleh ya aku melakukannya?' Pikir Miku dalam hati.

"Ada apa Miku?" Tanya Mikuo melihat Miku melamun."Ah! Tidak! Oh ya, mungkin besok aku akan sangat sibuk, jadi tak sempat memberikan hadiah. Bagaimana kalau aku kasih sekarang saja?" Tanya Miku."Boleh saja." Balas Mikuo."Tutup matamu." Pinta Miku. "Baik". Mikuo pun menutup matanya. Miku berpikir sejenak apa ia akan melakukannya atau tidak. 'Harus aku lakukan ini untuk hadiah Mikuo-nii.' Pikir Miku.

Chu~

"Sekarang buka." Ucap Miku. Mikuo pun membuka matanya agak lebar karena kaget. "Miku, tadi, kau sungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Mikuo yang suaranya makin hilang."Un… Itu hadiah dariku." Ucap Miku pelan. Tak disangka yang lainnya rupanya menyaksikan adegan tadi dengan serius, terutama Rin dan Rinto yang mukannya langsung memerah setelah adegan itu berlangsung.

Sementara itu ditempat Len dan Lenka mengobrol.

"Apa Miku-nee belum tahu?" Tanya Len khawatir. "Belum, Mikuo tidak ingin membuatnya sedih dihari ulang tahunnya. Padahal ia sendiri akan dimusnahkan tepat saat ia diciptakan.. Sungguh ironi.." Ucap Lenka sedih. "Kak, sebenarnya kami sudah berunding. Luka-nee mengusulkan untuk memberikan kalian dana untuk memperbaiki wajah kakak dan Rinto-nii. Lalu untuk masalah suara Mikuo-nii dan Luki-nii akan mendapat sedikit donor suara dari Miku-nee dan Luka-nee." Jelas Len. "Kalian memang baik. Terima kasih, tapi, kami tak perlu dibegitukan. Lagipula besok Mikuo-nii akan pergi jauh. Tolong jangan beritahu Miku-nee" Ucap Lenka sambil menangis." Tak akan" Ucap Len sambil memeluk Lenka untuk menenangkannya.

Rinto dan Rin yang melihat adegan Len dan Lenka hanya bengong sambil memerah lagi setelah melihat adegan ciuman Miku dan Mikuo.

"Rin, aku tak salah lihat kan?" Tanya Rinto tak percaya. " Itu sungguhan Rinto-nii. Tapi, apa mereka Twincest seperti Miku-nee dan Mikuo-nii?" Tanya Rin pada Rinto. "Mungkin" Jawab Rinto tak memandang Rinto sebentar. Rinto yang merasa risih dilihat seperti itu pun berkata." Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" Teriak Rinto dengan wajah merah dan sukses mengundang perhatian. Semua yang ada disana langsung menatap kearah Rinto.

"Rinto, kau menggoda Rinny ya?" Tanya Len."Sepertinya ada yang twincest nih!" Balas Mikuo. "Siapa yang twincest? Bukannya kalian yang TWI-Umph!" Rinto yang ingin membalas perkataan Len dan Mikuo malah dibekap oleh Rin. "Jangan keras-keras! Kalau Mereka sadar kita dari tadi melihat adegan mereka, aku bisa dibunuh Len!" Bisik yang baru kali ini sedekat ini dengan perempuan kecuali Lenka langsung merah.

"CCIIIIIEEEE~~~~ MUKANYA RINTO MERAH!~~" Teriak Len, Mikuo, Miku,dan Luki.

Rin yang diteriaki begitu langsung melepas tangannya dari mulut Rinto dan berjalan keluar.

Sunyi.

"Gawat! Jangan-jangan Rin mau ambil itu!" Pikir Miku.

" Gak mungkin kunci Roadroller kan ada di aku!" Ucap Len.

"Tapi, Rin punya duplikatnya kan?" Tanya Luka.

Sunyi.

BBBBBRRRRRMMMMM~~~~

"Glek. KYAAAAA~~~~" Teriak Miku dan Len yang langsung menyeret Luka keluar kamar sempit itu dan lari kekamar mereka masing- masing. Malam pun kembali sunyi.

"Semuanya, terimakasih untuk selama ini. Sekarang aku akan bersiap untuk dimusnahkan, tolong jangan beri tahu Miku. Aku tak ingin pesta ulang tahunnya menjadi ~" Ucap Mikuo sambil menutup pintu. Ruangan menjadi makin sunyi, hanya terdengar isak tangis dari Lenka yang sedari tadi mennagis. Rinto dan Luki berusaha menenangkan Lenka, meski mereka sama sedihnya dengan Lenka.

Paginya, Miku, Luka, Rin dan Len bersiap untuk konser besar-besaran karena sekarang adalah ulang tahun dari sang diva, Hatsune Miku. Konser yang diadakan dari pagi hingga malam menyulitkan Miku untuk bertemu dengan Mikuo.

Sementara itu diruang pemusnahan, Mikuo hanya bisa sabar menunggu sebelum akhirnya ia dimusnahkan.

"Lihatlah konser ini untuk terakhir kalinya." Ucap sang professor sambil menyalakan tv yang menampilkan konser Miku. Mikuo hanya tersenyum dan mengalir setetes air mata dari sudut matanya. "Aku sudah siap." Ucap Mikuo dengan suara parau sambil mengelap air matanya. Mikuo pun dimasukan kedalan sebuah tabung, disana ia langsung dihancurkan.

Sementara itu ditempat konser Miku berlangsung, entah karena apa, ia jadi ingin menemui Mikuo.

"Miku! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Rin dan yang lainnya. Padahal konser baru setengah jalan berlangsung. "Aku mau menemui Mikuo!" Balas Miku. "Percuma Miku, kau tak akan bertemu Mikuo-nii lagi.." Ucap Len pelan. "Apa maksudmu, Len? Jangan ngomong sembarangan!" Bentak Miku. " Aku serius! Lenka-nee bilang kalau Mikuo-nii akan dimusnahkan tepat jam 12 siang! Dan sekarang sudah jam setengan 1 siang!" Teriak Len sambil menahan tangis. Miku yang mendengarnya terdiam, terduduk kelantai dan mulai menangis.

Sejak dimusnahkannya Mikuo, Miku tak pernah mau lagi menyanyai. Ia juga tak mau menemui orang lain jika orang itu bukan Rin, Len, Luka, Rinto, Lenka atau Luki. Dia menolak setiap ajakan manggung, meski bayarannya mahal. Sang professor semakin frustasi karena ulah Miku.

Setelah 3 bulan Miku tak manggung vocaloid tak pernah muncul lagi untuk menghibur masyarakat. Setelah dinasehati oleh Luka, Miku teringat perkataan Mikuo saat malam terakhir ia bertemu.'Kau harus kuat.' Kata Mikuo terus terngiang dikepala Miku. Hingga akhirnya Miku pun memutuskan untuk manggung lagi. Sehari sebelum Miku melaksanakan konser, Rinto, Lenka dan Luki dipanggil oleh professor. Awalnya Miku takut kalau mereka juga akan dimusnahkan seperti Mikuo. Tapi, professor sudah berjanji tidak akan memusnahkan mereka.

Miku pun menggelar konsernya setelah 3 bulan tak tampil. Pada lagu pertama dibuka oleh Luka yang menyanyikan Double lariat, Toeto, dan Just be Friend. Penampilan kedua dibuka oleh Rin dan Len yan menyanyikan Neri's starry sky, Twilight, Adolescence dan Magnet. Acara puncak dibuka oleh Miku yang menyanyikan lagu Dear you dengan deraian air mata. Karena lagu ini Miku berikan untuk Mikuo yang jauh disana. Dipertengahan lagu Last Night Good Night, terdengar suara seorang pria yang ikut menyanyikannya bersama Miku. Miku yang kebingungan mencari sosok yang ikut bernyanyi tersebut. Dan tampaklah Mikuo yang menyanyikannya dari belakang panggung maju kedepan panggung, Miku yang kaget Langsung berlari kearah Mikuo dan melanjutkan lagunya bersama. Para penonton yang tak tahu apa- apa mengenai Mikuo hanya melihatnya saja. Konser terakhir ditutup dengan penampilan seluruh vocaloid, termasuk Rinto, Lenka, dan Luki yang sudah diperbaiki dan Mikuo yang dibuat ulang oleh sang professor melalui mesin Mikuo yang ternyata masih utuh.

Seusai konser yang pertama bagi Miku setelah 3 bulan tak tampil, Miku dan yang lainnya mengobrol dibelakang panggung yang dihiasi tangisan Miku yang mengetahui Mikuo masih hidup setelah dimusnahkan.

"Mengapa kalian bisa berubah secepat itu? Seingatku untuk memperbaiki seorang vocaloid membutuhkan waktu 1 atau 2 bulan? Ditambah, untuk membuat vocaloid baru membutuhkan waktu 3 bulan." Ucap Luka bingung.

"Sebenarnya setelah Mikuo dimusnahkan, professor memanggil kami dan mengatakan kalau kami akan diperbaiki. Tapi, kalau mengenai Mikuo, aku tak tahu." Ucap Rinto menjelaskan.

"Aku rasa professor membuat Mikuo kembali karena ingin Miku untuk menyanyi lagi." Ucap Len.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Mikuo dan Luki mendapat suara itu dari siapa?" Tanya Luka.

"Ini suara Luka dan Miku." Jawab sedikit kaget. 'Kapan professor mengambil suara kami?' Tanya Miku dalam hati.

"Sudahlah! Tak usah memikirkan yang rumit-rumit! Yang penting Mikuo-nii dan yang lain sudah kembali dengan keadaan sempurna!"Ucap Miku langsung memeluk Mikuo.

"Benar juga! Dengan begitu kita dapat tampil bersama lagi!" Balas Rin merangkul Rinto tampa sadar. Rinto yang dirangkul hanya diam sambil menunduk dengan wajah merah.

"Begini saja! Sebagai perayaannya kembalinya Mikuo, kita adakan konser. Sekaligus untuk memperkenalkan kalian didunia hiburan." Usul Len. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Esoknya, diadakan konser yang sangat megah diperusahaan Yamaha. Ruang yang digunakan untuk konser sangat penuh dengan desakan dan teriakan para penonton. Pembukaan konser dibuka dengan lagu dari Luka dan Luki, banyak yang kaget melihat Luki, mungkin karena wajahnya yang terbilang cool dikalangan wanita.

Acara kedua dibawakan oleh Rin dan Rinto, tak kalah dengan teriakan penonton saat Luki keluar, Rinto pun mendapat teriakan yang sangat meriah. Acara ketiga dibuka dengan lagu dari Len dan Lenka, kali ini para penonton pria yang berteriak melihat Lenka, mungkin karena tak menyangka Len yang 'shota' masih memiliki saudara kembar yang terbilang imut. Acara keempat dibuka dengan lagu dari Miku dan Mikuo, lagi-lagi penonton wanita berteriak histeris seperti saat Luki dan Rinto keluar. Acara penutup dibawakan oleh seluruh vocaloid. Sekarang seluruh penonton berteriak, rupanya kedatangan Mikuo, Luki, Lenka dan Rinto disambut positif oleh para penonton. Sejak saat itu, Miku dan yang lainnya selalu tampil bersama, dan sekarang kamar Mikuo, Luki, Lenka dan Rinto berada dikamar yang sama dengan Miku dan yang lainnya. Mereka pun hidup bahagia.

END~


End file.
